Gregory Grape
In construction Gregory Grape, born Gregory Glamour Gatsby and also nicknamed the Grape Gatsby, is a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, most notably being the secondary antagonist in Star Spangled Sub Saga and the titular main villain in Gregory Grape Arc. He is a main member of the Order of Flourish and the catalyst on Phyllis Peach's plan on framing Ichabod Crane and the Team Witness for crimes, and he is the second non-outcast member in the Order of Flourish who fought against the Team Witness. After the end of Harvest Saga, Gregory became a supporting character and an anti-hero. Overall, Gregory (under Phyllis Peach / Dark Arzonia's manipulation) is the catalyst who pushed Selina Strawberry to instigate the second Feast with fervor. Even after knowing the truth behind Zodiac Demon's origin, Gregory still believed the Second Feast was a proper choice, which could not only revive Hestia Hawthorn like Lord Helio wished, but could also succeeded with wiping evil inside humanity along with emotions by the Dawn's Early Light to avoid the birth of Zodiac Demons, with only logic existed, which would made billions of people either died or lost their sense of thinking. His ultimate goal was to purge his own sense of guilt as his own punishment for causing Dragonia Dragonfruit's death (a murder which he never committed) and murdering Mrs. Apricot (an act of self-defense). Therefore, like many other arc villains in Harvest Saga, Gregory is also manipulated and connected to Phyllis' conspiracy in taking over the domination above Sleepy Hollow. In LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, Gregory's Astaroth Future counterpart appeared at first as a supporting hero on Selina's side, but he later became a supporting villain who was transformed by Astaroth Empire into a Black Demon. Under his Black Demon persona, Gregory turned vile and sadistic, willing to commit atrocities and even attempted to usurp the Black Mask's mantle. His role in Astaroth Hell is reminiscent to that of Pedro Pineapple. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Overview'' ''Design and Appearance'' ''Name'' ''Introduction'' Gregory once was a benign and kind man who was devoted to law and worked as a lawyer, but after the death of his best friend, Dragonia Dragonfruit, and his accidental manslaughter on Mrs. Apricot (although it was proved to be an act of self-defense), he turned a lot more sour and cynical, and he attempted to atone his sins by helping Lord Helio and his minions in cleansing humanity's dark corruption in extreme ways, a Knight Templar traits shared by most of his colleagues in the Order of Flourish, though he went extreme in the way and supported the cleansing of humans' emotions which was instigated by Helio and would be executed by Selina Strawberry after the Second Feast of Apollo took place. As a result of the devastating first Feast of Apollo, Gregory turned uncaring, grim and harsh towards others, becoming a total emotionless sociopath who only cared for himself. He also seemed to be not in good term with Helene Hawthorn whom he would like to prank, though like most other colleagues of his, Gregory never had any prejudice on Helene because of her ugliness beneath her skin mask. However, despite his unpleasant nature, Gregory was still far from a villain when he appeared in Death Arc. However, by Conquest Arc, things changed due to himself being fused by Dark Arzonia with one of her Avatars and thus corrupted by his own desire of washing his guilt-ridden feelings with the Feast of Apollo without caring its fatal consequences. Using the Bell of Awakening to awaken the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart by manipulating Jeremy Crane, Katrina Crane, Frank Irving and Cordelia Foxx (which is also a major plot point) was also his own plan. Gregory also knew that Mad Moiselle was trying to hunt him down for causing the death of Dragonia & Lady Apricot, thus he would like to face punishment from her revenge. When he was defeated, Dark Arzonia's Avatar escaped from his body with his dark side, reverting him back to his normal personality without crave for "purifying" emotions. However, by the end of Selina Strawberry Arc, as soon as it was revealed that Phyllis was the cause of Dragonia's death and many other bad things which happened in the Order of Flourish, Gregory was shocked to find that it was never him who caused the death of Dragonia. However, after that, instead of struggling back, Gregory begged Ichabod to turn him into prison in cowardice, where he will face his punishment for his sins committed after Dragonia's death, as he thought he was too weak to fight against Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach. Therefore, he is the only surviving member of the Order of Flourish who never fought against Phyllis at first in her fusion form when the final battle started. Even so, he later seized the chance of debarcle to escape the prison, before using his magic power to summon the soul of Dragonia Dragonfruit. After getting to the scene with Dragonia, Gregory gave Selina an advice to use Dawn's Early Light against Merged Phyllis and seize the Stone of Wisdom back from her, before engaging into a battle with Zodiac Demons all around the streets. Gregory was later purified by Selina, and later became an ally to Ichabod in order to mend his mistakes. Despite not being a Complete Monster by definition and was presented in a traumatic background caused by the true mastermind, Phyllis Peach, Gregory (prior to his redemption) was still considered as one of the most evil and uncaring member of the entire Order of Flourish no difference to the likes of Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple and Blaze Banana who all let their inner darkness flow and went out of control. Under Dark Arzonia's manipulation and Lord Helio's own order, Gregory also willingly caused the inner conflict in Team Witness and almost destroyed the bond between Ichabod and Katrina, trying to seize the chance caused by it to bring Zoe Corinth (who is revealed to be a reincarnation of Hestia Hawthorn when the latter was young). Therefore, Gregory is often considered as a lesser functioning version of Phyllis herself. His only redeeming quality was his guilt in his role of Dragonia and Lady Apricot's death, but ironically, he never should take the blame for the death of Dragonia, and his accidental killing on Lady Apricot was also what the real mastermind behind all of the schemes wants. ''Sin - Sloth'' ''Tarot Motif - XVII. The Star & Reversed Star'' Gregory's Tarot Motif is the Star Arcana. The Star (XVII) is the seventeenth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. There are two versions of the Tarot's description: #A naked woman kneels by the water; one foot is in the water, one foot is on the land. Above her head a star shines out. In each hand she holds a jug. From one jug she pours a liquid into the water. From the other jug she pours a liquid onto the land. #In other, older decks, a woman (or sometimes a man) is simply looking and sometimes gesturing at a large star in the sky. The Star Arcana is also commonly associated with hope, self-confidence, faith, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and joy. Gregory's personality before the Feast of Apollo matches with the Star Arcana, but his current personality is corresponding to the Reversed Star Arcana, the Tarot's inversed version. The Reversed Star Arcana is the polar opposite of the original one, representing depression, self-doubt, nihilism, and fear of isolation. Gregory's personality after the Feast of Apollo is shown to be an apathic person who is insecure and doubtful, unable to feel compassion and desires nothing more than the cleanse of emotions and desires, so that the Order of Flourish would take down the Blackness and save the town from Moloch's forces. ''Logo'' House Redwyne2.png ''Data'' ''Personal Information'' ''Physical Appearance'' ''Personality'' ''Main Personality'' ''Obsession towards Chess'' Being the only Order of Flourish member with a chess motif, as well as a child prodigy on playing chess, Gregory's overall theme is tied with western chess. He is obsessed with chess game and the book Through the Looking-Glass, which is a direct sequel of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland written by Lewis Carroll. However, Gregory's own obsession mostly focus on one particular kind of chess, which is known as the Capablanca Chess, which is known to have two more chess pieces that are products of combinations. The great Cuban chess master and world champion, Jose Raul Capablanca (1888-1942), proposed this chess variant, after he had gained the world champion title from Lasker. A description of this game can be found in the books of Gollon and Pritchard. Capablanca believed that chess would be played out in a few decades (meaning games between grand-masters would always end in draws). This threat of "draw death" for chess was his main motivation for creating a more complex version of the game. Chess_ald45.svg.png|Archbishop Chess_cll45.svg.png|Chancellor * Archbishop (left): The archbishop combines powers of a bishop and a knight. *'Chancellor (right):' The chancellor combines powers of a rook and a knight. Each of the variants is played on either a ten by eight board, or a ten by ten board. Each player has a king, a queen, a chancellor (sometimes called differently), an archbishop (sometimes called differently), two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and ten pawns. The first version was played on a ten by ten board, with the new pieces between a bishop and king or queen. It is not clear whether the first change made was to a board with only eight rows, or to a setup with the new pieces between knight and bishop. Thus, one of the following two setups was an intermediate form. The primary reason of Gregory's own dark obsession towards the Capablanca's Chess, to the point of admiring Capablanca himself, is because of the extra chess pieces, one known as the archbishop and the other known as the chancellor, as mentioned before. He compared himself to those two kinds of chess pieces. He believes he himself have developed a split personality after losing his best friend, Dragonia Dragonfruit. However, he managed to convince himself that his two personalities - one cynical and one more cheerful - are birds of the same feather, and thus he manages to merge them both together in his mind, and he would master two abilities at the same time. This also evolves his obsession with the number two. This sounds weird, but it's an important part in Gregory's Blue and Orange Morality. In addition, Gregory proclaims himself as Lord Helio's chancellor while calling Selina as the archbishop of the Light Lord, since he is more political for Helio's belief rather than religious. Unlike Selina who almost saw Helio as a nigh-divine figure, Gregory saw Helio as a realistic leader in spite of his admiration. ''Gregory's Mental Illnesses (Wikia sources) ''Sociopathy The word element socio- has been commonly used in compound words since around 1880. The term sociopathy may have been first introduced in 1909 in Germany by biological psychiatrist Karl Birnbaum and in 1930 in the US by educational psychologist George E. Partridge, as an alternative to the concept of psychopathy. It was used to indicate that the defining feature is violation of social norms, or antisocial behavior, and has often also been associated with postulating social as well as biological causation. The term is used in various different ways in contemporary usage. Robert Hare stated in the popular science book entitled Snakes in Suits that sociopathy and psychopathy are often used interchangeably, but in some cases the term sociopathy is preferred because it is less likely than is psychopathy to be confused with psychosis, whereas in other cases the two terms may be used with different meanings that reflect the user's views on the origins and determinants of the disorder. Hare contended that the term sociopathy is preferred by those that see the causes as due to social factors and early environment, and the term psychopathy preferred by those who believe that there are psychological, biological, and genetic factors involved in addition to environmental factors.81 Hare also provides his own definitions: he describes psychopathy as not having a sense of empathy or morality, but sociopathy as only differing in sense of right and wrong from the average person. ''Callous and unemotional traits (CU) Callous and unemotional traits (CU) are distinguished by a persistent pattern of behavior that reflects a disregard for others, and also a lack of empathy and generally deficient affect. The interplay between genetic and environmental risk factors may play a role in the expression of these traits as a conduct disorder (CD). A CU specifier has been included as a feature of conduct disorder in the fifth revision of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-5). ''Anti-Villain proposal ''History'' ''Cameo'' ''Synopsis'' ''Major Battles'' ''Abilities and Skills'' ''Black Arts and Physical Prowess'' ''Curses'' ''Supreme Croatoan Ability'' ''Ocular Ability'' ''Natural Abilities'' ''Power Level'' ''CIS Status'' ''Combat Strength'' ''Order of Flourish Rating'' ''Triggers Hell Rating'' ''United Kingdom of America Rating'' ''Phyllis Peach's Puppets Rating'' ''Standard Equipment'' ''Croatoan Virus'' ''Vampire Chronicles Summoner'' ''Relationships'' ''Heroes'' ''Villains'' ''List of Victims'' ''Works'' ''Books'' ''Enchanted Weapons'' ''Artifacts of the Past'' ''Goals - Villain'' ''Original Gregory'' ''Future Gregory (Astaroth) ''Future Gregory (Sabbat) ''Vampire Chronicle Arc'' *''Turn himself into a Sabbat Vampire'' *''Take over Gregory once again'' *''Start the Vampire Chronicle Game to turn humans into Sabbat Vampires'' *''Kill Kristen Kiwifruit and Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess for betraying Moloch'' *''Rule the world as the new Vampire God'' *''Kill Guinevere Arzonia and end the Langdon Orphans' legacy forever'' *''Absorb the Blackness inside the Mask of Astaroth '' *''Kill Abel Nightroad to claim his power'' ''Goals - Hero'' ''Theme Song'' ''Villain OST'' ''Hero OST'' ''Gregory's Cameo'' ''Murder of Dragonia'' ''Dealing With Dark Arzonia'' ''Quotes'' * "No... you're not even a pawn. At very least, pawns have their own usefulness before they were deposed, but as for you... Ha, you are useless from the very beginning. Therefore, you're not even a pawn. You're even more worthless. Bishop to Bishop eight. Discovered check, and accidentally... '''Checkmate.'"'' *''"Why choose reality when you can have a world of your own making? That's clearly the choice, y'know...I mean come on, we all prefer the easy life. Hehehehe.... You see, all reality ever gives you is boredom and bickering. And no one truly wants to live in a world like that. It's only because they think they have to accept it that they have to buck up deal. There's only one thing that's going to set you apart and let you succeed in life: it's the magic ticket they call 'talent'. And if you don't have it, then your left to rot in despair. Game over. So wouldn't we better off without this reality trash?"'' *''"The nature of human... is just cruelty. Archbishop to Rook four, Check."'' *''"I'm neither a knight nor a rook. I'm a combination of them. I'm Lord Helio's chancellor. The chancellor on a chessboard can act as both a knight and a rook. If you know about Capablanca Chess, Mr. Crane, you'll know what I'm talking about. Rook takes Rook."'' *''"In a way, I sort of have two minds in my head, and yet I can make both of them function perfectly. You know why? Those two minds are birds out of same feathers. Bishop to rook three."'' *''"The queen can take the knight and rook in two rounds, but there's always archbishop. She must not let her own guard down. Archbishop takes Queen, check."'' *''"The Red King sleeps under the tree, but when he gets up, Alice has become the new White Queen, and then... White Queen takes Red Queen, checkmate."'' *''"That's why I like Capablanca Chess more than normal chess, as there are two kinds of chess pieces, which both have two different routes to choose. The Archbishop and the Chancellor... * licked the white king * Don't you think so, Mad Moiselle?"'' ''Funny Quotes'' *''"The name Gregory is no longer fitting me... That name is discarded... From this day on, from this day forward, my new name is... King Gregory!!!"'' *''- Gregory: (while working in fixing Calvin's Dragon Sword) BAHEHEHEH!!! BAHEHEHEHEHEH!!!'' **''- Kristen: (excited) Is it done? Ha, it's done?'' **''- Gregory: BAHEHEHEH...... IT'S SCREWED!!!'' **''- Kristen: (slammed the table with her hand) DAAAAH!!!'' **''- Gregory: (whimpering)'' **''- Kristen: (took a look at the clock beside her) It's now the dawn! You want me to stay up late with you again? Is that how a God should behave, Gregory? Is there any possibly to create an ability that can defy Emotion Cleansing?'' **''- Gregory: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUP!!! (rolled his eyes and fell on his chair, losing another life again)'' **''- Croatoan Gregory: Over...'' **''- Kristen: .................'' **''watched in apathy as Gregory turned into stone and dust once again... before he popped out of the Super Mario Pipe once again, alive and well'' **''- Gregory: Ooh, 84 lives remained... Helene!'' **''(Gregory rushed to Helene and shook her)'' **''- Gregory: I never overrated your talents, right?!'' **''(Helene punched Gregory in the nose)'' **''- Helene: Shut up! Shut up! You might as well keep yourself quiet.'' **''- Gregory: ...........................'' **''- Kristen: You were rebuked, Gregory. Get it?'' *''- Gregory: You people from the Astaroth Empire! You won't succeed! I would be the new God of this whole - lotta-blah-blah-bam-bam-boom! - Omniverse! CHECK THE HELL MATE!!! I'll make The Alliance win against your kind! Boom! Checkmate again! You know why? Because I can! He told me I can!'' **''- Vira: Who told you so?'' **''- Gregory: Heh, it was the message, sent by previous Supreme God--- AHH!!!'' **''(Suddenly, Gregory switched his personality with his future counterpart)'' **''- Future Gregory: I DIDN'T SEND THAT!'' **''- Vira: ...................'' *''- Gregory: This tiny little cell of bottle cannot trap me forever! Let me out!'' **''- Kristen: You've done enough to earn yourself such mercy. It's a good thing for you to live inside such bottle, "King" Gregory...'' **''- Gregory: Ha, mark my word, Christine Van Bilj! I'm no longer King Gregory from this day on... You should now call me with my new name... I am GOD GREGORY! Without God, there'll be no king or queen! Revere me! Praise me! WORSHIP ME! BAHEHEHEHEHEH!!!'' **''- Maria: What a defiant sicko...'' **''- Kristen: Very well, Gregory, before I figure out how and why Dark Arzonia would work with some guy like you, I'll treat your prison cell as your so-called shrine.'' **''- Gregory: No! You can't slip your lip on this! This is blasphemy!'' **''- Kristen: Not for you. Shut your pie hole now, Mr. Goody Two-Shoes.'' **''- Ichabod: You're still that harsh, Christine.'' **''- Kristen: I know who I am, perfectly well, Crane. Now, let's find the Wiseman and his pets.'' ''Quotes about Gregory'' ''Gallery'' 60673654_p7_master1200.jpg XN27182.jpg 20151018100356_HzV8w.jpeg 20150103162648_tta8L.thumb.700_0.jpeg 12743644_820659254710697_5697715771317207369_n.jpg Cross-Over.full.2265695.jpg Diabolik_Lovers_Episode_1_-_Reiji_Screenshot_8.jpg Diabolik_Lovers_Episode_5_End_Card.png Diabolik_Lovers_Episode_1_-_Reiji_Screenshot_9.jpg Diabolik_Lovers_-_11_raw.mp4_000551175.jpg Reiji.gif ''Trivia'' *Gregory is the only arc villain in the Order of Flourish who willingly works with both Dark Arzonia (thus indirectly serving the mainstream Phyllis Peach and Moloch) and serving Lord Helio at the same time. **Despite working with Dark Arzonia, Gregory was still in fact loyal to Lord Helio and never thought to betray his true master, but Gregory's deeds would make him another traitor in the Order if he escapes from crimes. *Gregory is the only surviving Order of Flourish member who remains in prison after the end of Harvest Saga, since people still have problems trusting him. *Gregory Grape is named after Pope Gregory XIII (Latin: Gregorius XIII; 7 January 1502 – 10 April 1585), born Ugo Boncompagni, who was Pope of the Catholic Church from 13 May 1572 to his death in 1585. He is best known for commissioning and being the namesake for the Gregorian calendar, which remains the internationally accepted civil calendar to this day. *Gregory is obsessed with playing chess, and he often speaks the paces of his mind chess game as his suffix, even imagining how his opponent will go on with their paces. *His surname Gatsby and nickname of the "Grape Gatsby" is a pun to The Great Gatsby, a 1925 novel written by American author F. Scott Fitzgerald that follows a cast of characters living in the fictional town of West Egg on prosperous Long Island in the summer of 1922. The story primarily concerns the young and mysterious millionaire Jay Gatsby and his quixotic passion and obsession for the beautiful former debutante Daisy Buchanan. Considered to be Fitzgerald's magnum opus, The Great Gatsby explores themes of decadence, idealism, resistance to change, social upheaval, and excess, creating a portrait of the Jazz Age or the Roaring Twenties that has been described as a cautionary tale regarding the American Dream. *Gregory represents the sin of sloth, particularly its side of apathy and despair. ''Real-Life inspirations'' ''Chen Duxiu'' Chen Duxiu (Chinese: 陳獨秀; October 8, 1879 – May 27, 1942) was a Chinese revolutionary socialist, educator, philosopher, and author, who co-founded the Chinese Communist Party (with Li Dazhao) in 1921, serving from 1921 to 1927 as its first General Secretary. Chen was a leading figure in the Xinhai Revolution that overthrew the Qing dynasty and the May Fourth Movement for scientific and democratic developments in early Republic of China. Expelled from the Communist Party in 1929, he was for a time the leader of China's small Trotskyist movement. Chen came into conflict with Mao Zedong in 1925 over Mao's essay "An Analysis of Classes in Chinese Society". Mao, promoted by Stalin against the old leadership of the party from the time of Lenin, opposed Chen's analyses of China. While Chen believed that the focus of revolutionary struggle in China should primarily concern the workers, Mao had started to theorize about the primacy of the peasants. According to Han Suyin in Mortal Flower, Chen "opposed the opinions expressed Mao's analysis, denied that a radical land policy and the vigorous organization of the rural areas under the Communist party was necessary, and refused the publication of the essay in the central executive organs of publicity." Although he recognized the value of Mao's interpretation of Marxism in inciting the Chinese peasants and laborers to revolution, Chen opposed Mao's rejection of the strong role of the bourgeoisie that Chen had hoped to achieve. During the last years of his life, Chen denounced Stalin's dictatorship, and held that various democratic institutions, including independent judiciaries, opposition parties, a free press, and free elections, were important and valuable. Because of Chen's opposition to Mao's interpretation of Communism, Mao believed that Chen was incapable of providing a robust historical materialist analysis of China. This dispute would eventually lead to the end of Chen and Mao's friendship and political association. After the collaboration between the Communist Party and the KMT fell apart in 1927, the Comintern blamed Chen, and systematically removed him from all positions of leadership. In November 1929, he was expelled. Afterwards, Chen became associated with the International Left Opposition of Leon Trotsky. Like Chen, Trotsky opposed many of the policies of the Comintern, and publicly criticized the Comintern's effort to collaborate with the Nationalists. Chen eventually became the voice of the Trotskyists in China, attempting to regain support and influence within the party, but failed. Chen continued to oppose measures like "New Democracy" and the "Bloc of Four Classes" advocated by Mao Zedong. ''Ion Antonescu'' Ion Antonescu (Romanian pronunciation: antoˈnesku (About this sound listen); June 15, 1882 – June 1, 1946) was a Romanian soldier and authoritarian politician who, as the Prime Minister and Conducător during most of World War II, presided over two successive wartime dictatorships. After the war, he was convicted of war crimes and executed. A Romanian Army career officer who made his name during the 1907 peasants' revolt and the World War I Romanian Campaign, the antisemitic Antonescu sympathized with the far right and fascist National Christian and Iron Guard groups for much of the interwar period. He was a military attaché to France and later Chief of the General Staff, briefly serving as Defense Minister in the National Christian cabinet of Octavian Goga. During the late 1930s, his political stance brought him into conflict with King Carol II and led to his detainment. Antonescu nevertheless rose to political prominence during the political crisis of 1940, and established the National Legionary State, an uneasy partnership with the Iron Guard's leader Horia Sima. After entering Romania into an alliance with Nazi Germany and the Axis and ensuring Adolf Hitler's confidence, he eliminated the Guard during the Legionary Rebellion of 1941. In addition to leadership of the executive, he assumed the offices of Foreign Affairs and Defense Minister. Soon after Romania joined the Axis in Operation Barbarossa, recovering Bessarabia and Northern Bukovina, Antonescu also became Marshal of Romania. An atypical figure among Holocaust perpetrators, Antonescu enforced policies independently responsible for the deaths of as many as 400,000 people, most of them Bessarabian, Ukrainian and Romanian Jews, as well as Romanian Romani. The regime's complicity in the Holocaust combined pogroms and mass murders such as the Odessa massacre with ethnic cleansing, systematic deportations to occupied Transnistria and widespread criminal negligence. The system in place was nevertheless characterized by singular inconsistencies, prioritizing plunder over killing, showing leniency toward most Jews in the Old Kingdom, and ultimately refusing to adopt the Final Solution as applied throughout Nazi-occupied Europe. Heavy losses on the Eastern Front led Antonescu to embark on inconclusive peace negotiations with the Allies. After the negotiations, he was ousted in a coup d'état led by young monarch Michael I, which later became known as King Michael's Coup. After a brief detention in the Soviet Union, the deposed Conducător was handed back to Romania, where he was tried by a special People's Tribunal and executed. This was part of a series of trials that also passed sentences on his various associates, as well as his wife Maria. The judicial procedures earned much criticism for responding to the Romanian Communist Party's ideological priorities, a matter that fueled nationalist and far right attempts to have Antonescu posthumously exonerated. While these groups elevated Antonescu to the status of hero, his involvement in the Holocaust was officially reasserted and condemned following the 2003 Wiesel Commission report. ''Brenda Ann Spencer'' Brenda Spencer (born April 3, 1962) lived in the San Carlos neighborhood of San Diego, California in a house across the street from Grover Cleveland Elementary School in the San Diego Unified School District. Age 16, she was 5'2" (157 cm) and had bright red hair. She is said to have self-identified as "having been gay from birth." After her parents separated, she lived with her father, Wallace Spencer, in poverty. They slept on a single mattress on the living room floor, with empty alcohol bottles throughout the house. Acquaintances said Spencer expressed hostility toward policemen, had spoken about shooting one and had talked of doing something big to get on television. Although Spencer showed exceptional ability as a photographer, winning first prize in a Humane Society competition, she was generally uninterested in school. One teacher recalled frequently inquiring if she was awake in class. Later, during tests while she was in custody, it was discovered Spencer had an injury to the temporal lobe of her brain. It was attributed to an accident on her bicycle. In early 1978, staff at a facility for problem students, into which Spencer had been referred for truancy, informed her parents that she was suicidal. That summer, Spencer, who was known to hunt birds in the neighborhood, was arrested for shooting out the windows of Cleveland Elementary with a BB gun and for burglary. In December, a psychiatric evaluation arranged by her probation officer recommended that Spencer be admitted to a mental hospital for depression, but her father refused to give permission. For Christmas 1978, he gave her a Ruger 10/22 semi-automatic .22 caliber rifle with a telescopic sight and 500 rounds of ammunition. Spencer later said, "I asked for a radio and he bought me a gun." When asked why he might have done that, she answered, "I felt like he wanted me to kill myself." On January 29, 1979, 16-year-old Brenda Spencer killed two people and wounded nine when she fired on San Diego's Grover Cleveland Elementary School with a .22-caliber rifle from her family's house across the street. The two victims were Principal Burton Wragg and custodian Mike Suchar. Eight students and a police officer were wounded. Spencer, the original high-school rampager, pleaded guilty to first-degree murder and assault with a deadly weapon and was sentenced to 25 years to life in prison. When asked why she did it, she said the often quoted: "I just don't like Mondays." At the time she also told negotiators, "It was a lot of fun seeing children shot." ''Tsar Alexandar II of Russia'' Alexander II (Russian: Алекса́ндр II Никола́евич, tr. Aleksandr II Nikolayevich, IPA: ftɐˈroj nʲɪkɐˈlajɪvʲɪtɕ; 29 April 1818 – 13 March 1881) was the Emperor of Russia from 2 March 1855 until his assassination on 13 March 1881. He was also the King of Poland and the Grand Duke of Finland. Alexander's most significant reform as emperor was emancipation of Russia's serfs in 1861, for which he is known as Alexander the Liberator (Russian: Алекса́ндр Освободи́тель, tr. Aleksandr Osvoboditel, IPA: ɐsvəbɐˈdʲitʲɪlʲ). The tsar was responsible for other reforms, including reorganizing the judicial system, setting up elected local judges, abolishing corporal punishment, promoting local self-government through the zemstvo system, imposing universal military service, ending some privileges of the nobility, and promoting university education. In foreign policy, Alexander sold Alaska to the United States in 1867, fearing the remote colony would fall into British hands if there were another war. He sought peace, moved away from bellicose France when Napoleon III fell in 1871, and in 1872 joined with Germany and Austria in the League of the Three Emperors that stabilized the European situation. Despite his otherwise pacifist foreign policy, he fought a brief war with Turkey in 1877–78, pursued further expansion into Siberia and the Caucasus, and conquered Turkestan. Although disappointed by the results of the Congress of Berlin in 1878, Alexander abided by that agreement. Among his greatest domestic challenges was an uprising in Poland in 1863, to which he responded by stripping that land of its separate constitution and incorporating it directly into Russia. Alexander was proposing additional parliamentary reforms to counter the rise of nascent revolutionary and anarchistic movements when he was assassinated in 1881. ''José Raúl Capablanca'' José Raúl Capablanca y Graupera (19 November 1888 – 8 March 1942) was a Cuban chess player who was world chess champion from 1921 to 1927. A chess prodigy, he is considered by many as one of the greatest players of all time, widely renowned for his exceptional endgame skill and speed of play. Born in Havana, he beat Cuban champion Juan Corzo in a match two days before his thirteenth birthday on 17 November 1901. His victory over Frank Marshall in a match in 1909 earned him an invitation to the 1911 San Sebastian tournament, which he won ahead of players such as Akiba Rubinstein, Aron Nimzowitsch and Siegbert Tarrasch. During the next several years, Capablanca had a strong series of tournament results. After several unsuccessful attempts to arrange a match with the then world champion Emanuel Lasker, Capablanca finally won the title from Lasker in 1921. Capablanca was undefeated for eight years from 10 February 1916 to 21 March 1924, a period which included the world championship match with Lasker. Capablanca lost the title in 1927 to Alexander Alekhine, who had never beaten Capablanca before the match. Following unsuccessful attempts to arrange a return match over many years, relations between them became bitter. Capablanca continued his excellent tournament results in this period but withdrew from serious chess in 1931. He made a comeback in 1934, with some good results, but also showed symptoms of high blood pressure. He died in 1942 of "a cerebral hemorrhage provoked by hypertension". Capablanca excelled in simple positions and endgames; Bobby Fischer described him as possessing a "real light touch". He could play tactical chess when necessary, and had good defensive technique. He wrote several chess books during his career, of which Chess Fundamentals was regarded by Mikhail Botvinnik as the best chess book ever written. Capablanca preferred not to present detailed analysis but focused on critical moments in a game. His style of chess was influential in the play of future world champions Bobby Fischer and Anatoly Karpov. ''King Louis VI'' Louis XVI (French pronunciation: sɛːz; 23 August 1754 – 21 January 1793), born Louis-Auguste, was the last King of France before the fall of the monarchy during the French Revolution. He was referred to as Citizen Louis Capet during the final weeks of his life. In 1765, at the death of his father, Louis, son and heir apparent of Louis XV, Louis-Auguste became the new Dauphin of France. Upon his grandfather's death on 10 May 1774, he assumed the title "King of France and Navarre", which he used until 4 September 1791, when he received the title of "King of the French" until the monarchy was abolished on 21 September 1792. Louis XVI was guillotined on 21 January 1793. The first part of his reign was marked by attempts to reform France in accordance with Enlightenment ideas. These included efforts to abolish serfdom, remove the taille, and increase tolerance toward non-Catholics. The French nobility reacted to the proposed reforms with hostility, and successfully opposed their implementation. Louis implemented deregulation of the grain market, advocated by his liberal minister Turgot, but it resulted in an increase in bread prices. In periods of bad harvests, it would lead to food scarcity which would prompt the masses to revolt. From 1776, Louis XVI actively supported the North American colonists, who were seeking their independence from Great Britain, which was realised in the 1783 Treaty of Paris. The ensuing debt and financial crisis contributed to the unpopularity of the Ancient Régime. This led to the convening of the Estates-General of 1789. Discontent among the members of France's middle and lower classes resulted in strengthened opposition to the French aristocracy and to the absolute monarchy, of which Louis and his wife, Queen Marie Antoinette, were viewed as representatives. Increasing tensions and violence marked by events such as the storming of the Bastille during which riots in Paris forced Louis to definitively recognize the legislative authority of the National Assembly. Louis's indecisiveness and conservatism led some elements of the people of France to view him as a symbol of the perceived tyranny of the Ancient Régime, and his popularity deteriorated progressively. His disastrous flight to Varennes in June 1791, four months before the constitutional monarchy was declared, seemed to justify the rumors that the king tied his hopes of political salvation to the prospects of foreign invasion. The credibility of the king was deeply undermined, and the abolition of the monarchy and the establishment of a republic became an ever-increasing possibility. Despite his lack of popular approbation, Louis XVI did abolish the death penalty for deserters, as well as the labor tax, which had compelled the French lower classes to spend two weeks out of the year working on buildings and roads. In a context of civil and international war, Louis XVI was suspended and arrested at the time of the insurrection of 10 August 1792; one month later, the constitutional monarchy was abolished; the First French Republic was proclaimed on 21 September 1792. He was tried by the National Convention (self-instituted as a tribunal for the occasion), found guilty of high treason, and executed by guillotine on 21 January 1793, as a desacralized French citizen under the name of "Citizen Louis Capet", in reference to Hugh Capet, the founder of the Capetian dynasty – which the revolutionaries interpreted as Louis' family name. Louis XVI was the only King of France ever to be executed, and his death brought an end to more than a thousand years of continuous French monarchy. ''Gilles de Rais'' Gilles de Montmorency-Laval (French: ʁɛ; prob. c. September 1405 – 26 October 1440), Baron de Rais, was a knight and lord from Brittany, Anjou and Poitou, a leader in the French army, and a companion-in-arms of Joan of Arc. He is best known for his reputation and later conviction as a confessed serial killer of children. A member of the House of Montmorency-Laval, Gilles de Rais grew up under the tutelage of his maternal grandfather and increased his fortune by marriage. He earned the favor of the Duke of Brittany and was admitted to the French court. From 1427 to 1435, Gilles served as a commander in the Royal Army, and fought alongside Joan of Arc against the English and their Burgundian allies during the Hundred Years' War, for which he was appointed Marshal of France. In 1434/1435, he retired from military life, depleted his wealth by staging an extravagant theatrical spectacle of his own composition, and was accused of dabbling in the occult. After 1432 Gilles was accused of engaging in a series of child murders, with victims possibly numbering in the hundreds. The killings came to an end in 1440, when a violent dispute with a clergyman led to an ecclesiastical investigation which brought the crimes to light, and attributed them to Gilles. At his trial the parents of missing children in the surrounding area and Gilles' own confederates in crime testified against him. Gilles was condemned to death and hanged at Nantes on 26 October 1440. Gilles de Rais is believed to be the inspiration for the 1697 fairy tale "Bluebeard" ("Barbe bleue") by Charles Perrault. ''Zhang Zuolin'' Zhang Zuolin (simplified Chinese: 张作霖; traditional Chinese: 張作霖; pinyin: Zhāng Zuòlín; Wade–Giles: Chang Tso-lin) (1875–1928) was the warlord of Manchuria from 1916–28, during the Warlord Era in China. He successfully invaded China proper in October 1924 in the Second Zhili-Fengtian War. He gained control of Peking, including China's internationally recognized government, in April 1926. The economy of Manchuria, the basis of Zhang's power, was overtaxed by his adventurism and collapsed in the winter of 1927–28. He was defeated by the Nationalists under Chiang Kai-shek in May 1928. He was killed by a bomb planted by a Japanese Kwantung Army officer on 4 June 1928. Although Zhang had been Japan's proxy in China, Japanese militarists were infuriated by his failure to stop the advance of the Nationalists. Zhang was fiercely anti-Republican and supported the restoration of the Qing dynasty. His nicknames include the "Old Marshal" (大帥, P: Dàshuài, W: Ta-shuai), "Rain Marshal" (雨帥, P: Yǔshuài, W: Yü-shuai) and "Mukden Tiger". The American press referred to him as "Marshal Chang Tso-lin, Tuchun of Manchuria". ''O.J. Simpson'' Orenthal James "O. J." Simpson (born July 9, 1947), nicknamed The Juice, is a former National Football League (NFL) running back, broadcaster, actor, advertising spokesman, and paroled armed robber and kidnapper. Once a popular figure with the U.S. public, he is most well known today for his trial and acquittal for the murders of his former wife Nicole Brown Simpson and her friend Ron Goldman. Simpson attended the University of Southern California (USC), where he played football for the USC Trojans and won the Heisman Trophy in 1968. He played professionally in the NFL for 11 seasons as a running back, primarily with the Buffalo Bills from 1969 to 1977. He also played for the San Francisco 49ers from 1978 to 1979. In 1973, he became the first NFL player to rush for more than 2,000 yards in a season. He holds the record for the single season yards-per-game average, which stands at 143.1. He is the only player to ever rush for over 2,000 yards in the 14-game regular season NFL format. Simpson was inducted into the College Football Hall of Fame in 1983 and the Pro Football Hall of Fame in 1985. After retiring from football, he began new careers in acting and football broadcasting. In 1994, Simpson was arrested and charged with the murders of his ex-wife Nicole Brown Simpson and her friend Ron Goldman. He was acquitted by a jury after a lengthy and internationally publicized trial. The families of the victims subsequently filed a civil suit against him, and in 1997 a civil court awarded a $33.5 million judgment against Simpson for the victims' wrongful deaths. In 2007, Simpson was arrested in Las Vegas, Nevada, and charged with the felonies of armed robbery and kidnapping. In 2008, he was convicted and sentenced to 33 years imprisonment, with a minimum of nine years without parole. He served his sentence at the Lovelock Correctional Center near Lovelock, Nevada. On July 20, 2017, Simpson was granted parole. He was eligible for release from prison on October 1, 2017, and was released shortly after midnight on that date. ''Marshall Applewhite'' Marshall Herff Applewhite, Jr. (May 17, 1931 – March 26, 1997), also known as "Bo" and "Do", among other names, was an American cult leader who founded what became known as the Heaven's Gate religious group and organized their mass suicide in 1997, claiming the lives of thirty-nine people. A native of Texas, Applewhite attended several universities and, as a young man, served in the United States Army. After finishing school at Austin College, he taught music at the University of Alabama. He later returned to Texas, where he led choruses and served as the chair of the music department at the University of St. Thomas in Houston. He left the school in 1970, citing emotional turmoil. His father's death a year later brought on severe depression. In 1972, he developed a close friendship with Bonnie Nettles, a nurse; together, they discussed mysticism at length and concluded that they were called as divine messengers. They operated a bookstore and teaching center for a short while, and then began to travel around the U.S. in 1973 to spread their views. They only gained one convert. In 1975, Applewhite was arrested for failing to return a rental car and was jailed for six months. In jail, he further developed his theology. After Applewhite's release, he traveled to California and Oregon with Nettles, eventually gaining a group of committed followers. Applewhite and Nettles told their followers that they would be visited by extraterrestrials who would provide them with new bodies. Applewhite initially stated that he and his followers would physically ascend to a spaceship, where their bodies would be transformed, but later, he came to believe that their bodies were the mere containers of their souls, which would later be placed into new bodies. These ideas were expressed with language drawn from Christian eschatology, the New Age movement, and American popular culture. The group received an influx of funds in the late 1970s, which it used to pay housing and other expenses. In 1985, Nettles died, leaving Applewhite distraught and challenging his views on physical ascension. In the early 1990s the group took more steps to publicize their theology. In 1996, they learned of the approach of Comet Hale–Bopp and rumors of an accompanying spaceship. They concluded that this spaceship was the vessel that would take their spirits on board for a journey to another planet. Believing that their souls would ascend to the spaceship and be given new bodies, the group members committed mass suicide in their mansion. A media circus followed the discovery of their bodies. In the aftermath, commentators and academics discussed how Applewhite persuaded people to follow his commands, including suicide. Some commentators attributed his followers' willingness to commit suicide to his skill as a manipulator, while others argued that their willingness was due to their faith in the narrative that he constructed. ''Fictional inspirations'' ''Michael Corleone'' Michael Corleone is the main protagonist of Mario Puzo's novel The Godfather. In the three Godfather films, directed by Francis Ford Coppola, Michael was portrayed by Al Pacino, for which he was twice-nominated for Academy Awards. In June 2003, Michael Corleone was recognized as the 11th most iconic villain in film history by the American Film Institute, although some critics consider him to be a tragic hero. Born in 1920 to mafia don Vito Corleone and Carmela, Michael has two older brothers; Santino "Sonny" Corleone and Frederico "Fredo" Corleone and a younger sister, Constanzia "Connie" Corleone. The family consigliere, Tom Hagen, is their informal adoptive brother. ''Mario Falcone'' Mario Falcone is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, inspired by Michael Corleone. He is the son of Gotham City mob boss Carmine Falcone, the brother of Alberto Falcone and Sofia Falcone, and the uncle of Kitrina Falcone. At some point after Carmine Falcone is murdered by Two-Face, Mario and Sofia visited their father's grave, giving him a posthumously birthday party with their cousin Lucia Vitti, Selina Kyle, and other high-profile Mafiosi in attendance. Batman surveils the party from a rooftop until a gangster took notice and attacks him. Catwoman helps Batman take the thugs down. By the time Lieutenant James Gordon and the police arrive, Mario and the rest of Falcone family have already fled. Later on at Wayne Manor, Mario visits Bruce Wayne and proposes a business alliance between the Falcone family and Wayne Enterprises. Bruce declines, earning Mario's displeasure. Mario later summons Gordon and District Attorney Janice Porter to his father's grave-site, stating that his father's corpse was stolen from its grave. Sofia, Angelo Mirti, and some private investigators interrupt the meeting. During the Christmas season, Mario tells Gordon and Porter that Sofia will be out for his blood. Mario later meets with Sofia and Alberto, and claims that their father is still alive. (Unbeknownst to him, Calendar Man has been impersonating Carmine in an effort to drive Mario and Alberto insane.) Sal Maroni's crime family begins robbing Falcone Imports, with help from Vitti and small-time smuggler Tony Zucco. Mario tells Sofia that her assets are being frozen and threatens to disown her if she cannot put a stop to the robberies. After Sofia's departure, Mario speaks with an unknown figure who states that she will now go to the only place that would take her in. When Mario states that he doesn't want his name associated with the contact, the unknown figure states that nobody is interested in him. On Mother's Day, Mario meets with Gotham City's bankers and Bruce Wayne, but the meeting is interrupted when the Joker attacks them.6 The Joker then kidnaps Mario and his siblings and holds them hostage at Gotham City Police Department headquarters. Batman saves the Falcone siblings and hands them over to the police, but the trial judge secures their release. On Columbus Day, Two-Face's gang attacks and kills all the Falcone Crime Family members, except for Mario, Alberto, and Sofia. Mario later speaks with Gordon and Officer Julia Lopez about the deal that he made with Porter about the information revolving around Sofia's movements in exchange for protection. The Hangman Killer then murders Alberto and Sofia, leaving Mario as the sole surviving member of the Falcone family. Alone and despondent, Mario sets fire to the Falcone family mansion. Kyle later discovers that Mario has set up shop in the unincorporated part of Gotham City. Mario's niece Kitrina keeps quiet about Catwoman fleeing the grounds of the Falcone Manor. During a fight with Robin, Mario threatens to kill Two-Face's estranged wife, Gilda. Two-Face comes to Gilda's defense and shoots Mario three times, killing him. ''Makoto Yuuki'' The protagonist of Persona 3 (The Journey), named Makoto Yuuki in its anime film series adaptation, is a transfer student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School in Iwatodai City. He is an orphan whose parents died on the Moonlight Bridge in their car during a fatal incident a decade prior to the game. In the film series, Makoto Yuki is depicted as being much darker, ambivalent to the point of apathy. According to Noriaki Akitaya, the director of the movie, Makoto's characterization is one of his biggest challenges because his initial personality is decided by the players. This led him to incorporate mainly the most general traits of the protagonist from fan reaction to form Makoto's character. Severely traumatized by witnessing the deaths of his parents as a child to the point of indifference, he has extremely neutral viewpoints on life and death and is uncaring of either. Without a will to live or a will to die, he once told Yukari that he doesn't care if he dies. Because of his unnerving lack of interest and motivation, he often acts only when told to do so and takes on tasks with little, if any sense of self-preservation. This is the main reason he allied himself with SEES, as he was requested to by Shuji Ikutsuki and had no reason to refuse the offer. Ironically, it is this apathetic attitude that allows him to fight Shadows so effectively; he battles without concern for his safety and cares little if he is wounded or exhausted by a fight, allowing him to take massive risks and deal immense damage. Despite the fact that Makoto cares little for his own safety, he breaks through his stony and blunt attitude whenever his friends are in danger and even worries for their safety when any of them are put in a life-threatening situation, mainly because the thought of them dying reminds him of his parents' fate. Makoto eventually realizes the importance of lives and the bonds that he has with his friends, but as a result, he becomes more and more hesitant to defeat the Arcana Shadows and end the Dark Hour, fearing that after everything is over, he will return to his lonely and listless existence. As such, he tends to become confused and unfocused during battles against Arcana Shadows. After defeating all Arcana Shadows and Ikutsuki's betrayal, Makoto once again distances himself from his friends as he believes they will eventually disappear, remembering Pharos' words before he disappeared: that forming bonds with others would only bring pain, since he would inevitably lose them. However, Makoto slowly opens up again after meeting Ryoji, who was insistent on becoming his friend. ''Kuroto Dan / Kamen Rider Genm'' Kuroto Dan is the CEO of the Genm Corp and one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He is capable of using his Gamer Driver to become Kamen Rider Genm. Though appearing as a polite and affable man to the public, Kuroto is a psychotic and malignant individual who cares little about anyone not himself, including his own father whom he was willing to frame and get thrown in jail. He displays many traits of narcissism, having an inflated opinion of himself and viewing himself as a god. He is prone to immense rages when something is introduced to his game that is not of his design and derives a sadistic glee from murdering people for small slights. However, Kuroto also holds a genuine love for his mother, as well as Poppy, being an entity partially spawned from his mother. His ultimate goal is to revive his mother by creating the game Kamen Rider Chronicle where humans and Bugsters will be forced to fight it out. Should the human side win, all those who have vanished will be revived, including his mother. He was portrayed by Tetsuya Iwanaga. ''Tohru Adachi'' Tohru Adachi is the main antagonist in the video game Persona 4 and one of the puppets of Izanami. A police detective who keeps up the appearance of being incompetent and friendly, he is in reality the culprit behind the murders plaguing Inaba, has almost no regard for human life and will go to any lengths simply to amuse himself. In Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax, he returns as an anti-hero. Adachi is a young police officer in the Inaba police department, and Ryotaro Dojima's junior partner. He often accidentally reveals crucial information regarding the investigation to the protagonist, and is constantly reprimanded by Dojima for running his mouth.Following the revelation that Taro Namatame is not the culprit behind the murders, it is revealed that Adachi is actually behind the two first murders. He became interested in Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi until he pushed them into TVs when they spurned his feelings. After the two initial murders, he tricked Namatame into kidnapping people under the idea that he was keeping them from danger, which is reinforced as every person Namatame "rescues" is then saved by the protagonist's group. Adachi explains that his reason for his actions is nothing more than to entertain himself and out of disgust for the human world. Adachi uses his handgun in battle. His Persona is Magatsu Izanagi (マガツイザナギ, lit. "Corrupted Izanagi"), which resembles the protagonist's initial Persona. He is defeated by the party and arrested for his crimes. If the player continues towards the True Ending, the protagonist receives a letter from a recently convicted Adachi, stating his suspicions of a true conductor behind all of the events of the case, providing the investigation team with new insight to their reasoning. It is then revealed he gained his power from Izanami like Yu and Namatame. During the epilogue, Adachi's trial has yet to start but he still gets in contact with Dojima in his cell. In Persona 4 Golden, Adachi is added as one of the new Social Links the player can build, initially represented by The Jester (道化師 Dōkeshi, "The Pierrot" in Japan); at the game's climax, the player has the option of pursuing Adachi as the main culprit, which changes the Social Link name to The Hunger, or in the Japanese version The Lust (欲望 Yokubō) of the Thoth Tarot, or the player can assist Adachi in destroying evidence and allowing him to escape, resulting in the new "Accomplice" ending. Adachi makes a non-playable appearance in arcade version of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and becomes playable in the console version with a DLC. During a routine questioning, Sho possesses the detective in charge of Adachi's investigation and uses him to rescue Adachi from prison, throwing him back into the TV world to help him destroy the world by collecting persona fragments and using them to release Hino-Kagutsuchi, a malevolent and powerful avatar of death. He ends up in a Tartarus-esque version of Yasogami High School, meets Yu and company, and pays lip-service to Sho while secretly working to stop his plan. Adachi eventually makes his move to destroy the crystallized Persona fragment that Sho had captured. He manages to crack the crystal, but is severely beaten by Sho after the latter uses his borrowed power to within an inch of his life until Yu intervenes. Despite being former enemies, Adachi and Yu team up to defeat Sho and Hino-Kagutsuchi, and with the world saved, Adachi returns to his cell and is peacefully visited by his old friend, Ryotaro Dojima. He is voiced by Mitsuaki Madono in the Japanese version and Johnny Yong Bosch in the English version. ''Castiel'' Castiel /ˌkæstiˈɛl/ is a fictional character portrayed by Misha Collins on The CW's American television series Supernatural. An Angel of the Lord, he first appears in the fourth season, and is used to introduce the theme of Christian theology to the series. He acts as one of the main antagonists of Season 6 (alongside Crowley and Raphael) and a supporting character in the rest of his appearance. In the series, Castiel brings Dean Winchester back from Hell and frequently helps him and his brother Sam in their battles with various demons and angels along the way. During his travels with the Winchesters, Castiel develops friendships with both men. As an angel, he possesses a number of supernatural abilities, including the ability to kill demons. Initially, the character demonstrates complete devotion to God and little emotion. However, his interactions and experiences with Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, as well as certain revelations about God and his fellow angels, have a humanizing effect on him. This, despite the stress and harm it causes his character, allows him to develop an independent will as the series progresses and helps the show address topics related to free will. Unlike the stereotypical portrayal of television angels, Castiel does not always help people, and is willing to kill innocents if needed. Collins originally read for the part of a demon, as series creator Eric Kripke did not want fans to find out that angels were being introduced to the series. Collins prepared for the role by reading the Book of Revelation, and based his portrayal on his younger brother. Critics and fans have responded highly favorably to the character. In response, the show's creators expanded his role in the series, upgrading him to a main cast member in the fifth and sixth seasons. After being a special guest star in the seventh and eighth seasons, Collins was upgraded once again to regular cast member status through seasons 9–14. ''Nagito Komaeda'' Nagito Komaeda (also known as Ultimate Lucky Student, Ultimate Despair, The Servant) is one of the main characters presented in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and one of the Remnants of Ultimate Despair. Despite serving as one of the supporting characters in the second game, Nagito became a supporting antagonist in Chapter 1, a major antagonist in Chapter 3, 4 and the main antagonist (despite being a victim as well) of Chapter 5. He was one of the supporting characters as well as a nigh-antagonist in the prequel, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair, until by the finale he became one of the Ultimate Despair members thus a real villain (with delusional intentions). He was also the secondary antagonist of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls where he served as the Servant for Warriors of Hope. His Servant persona made a cameo appearance in Side: Future. He was once a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. After being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima, Nagito and his classmates succumbed to despair and became part of Ultimate Despair. After Junko's death, Nagito became the Servant for the Warriors of Hope as well as a member of Remnants of Despair listed by Future Foundation, trying to make Monaca Towa to carry on Junko's legacy. He cut off the left hand of Junko and attached it on his left wrist so that he could claim himself to be a man who conquered the leader of Ultimate Despair. He was later captured by Future Foundation and was sent to Neo World Program. At first, Nagito got alone well with his classmates in the program. Under Monokuma's effect, however, he became a liar as well as someone with ambiguous morality who interfered class trials frequently, causing great despise of others as the story progressed. After discovering the horrible truth behind the Neo World Program in Danganronpa 2, Nagito sacrificed himself in order to kill the Remnants of Despair. He set up a "suicide" to cause Chiaki Nanami, the traitor and not a Remnant of Despair, to unknowingly deal the killing blow, and therefore become the blackened. However, the remaining students discovered his plan, and Monokuma executed Chiaki instead. After his death in the Neo World Program, Nagito fell into a coma on Jabberwock Island, along with his classmates who also "died" on the Killing School Trip. He and the other comatose students were eventually revived. He later appeared as the protagonist in a 30-minutes long OVA called Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. In Side: Hope, he and the former member of Ultimate Despair helped Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai's effort to brainwash the world with his brainwashing Hope Video at the Future Foundation headquarters. With his classmates, Nagito decided to atone for his sins as the former Ultimate Despair and resides in Jabberwock Island. ''Jay Gatsby'' James Gatz, better known by his fantasy title Jay Gatsby, is the titular character in F. Scott Fitzgerald's most famous work The Great Gatsby. He was a self-made businessman (who started off poor) made his wealth in bootlegging in order to impress Daisy Buchanan with his great wealth in hope that she would be his again. Gatsby's character also became a character archetype when describing a self-made man who dreams of wealth and social status and he also became the inspiration for other wealthy characters with mysterious pasts. Unlike Tom Buchanan, he isn't very outright villainous and is more of an anti-hero due to the process with how he gets his money. He was portrayed by the Academy Award winning actor, Leonardo DiCaprio (who previously portrayed King Louis XIV and Calvin Candie) in the most recent film based on the book. ''Navigation'' |} Category:Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Insecure Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Pawns Category:Traitors Category:Imprisoned character Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Atoners Category:Framed Characters Category:Murderers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Wizards Category:Warlocks Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Secret Agents Category:Team Witness members Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Knight Templar Category:Selfish Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type V Anti Heroes Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadists Category:Triggers Hell Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Tricksters Category:Trolls Category:United Kingdom of America Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Jerks Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Magicians Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Villainous Friend Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Love Haters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arc Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Moloch Allies Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Torturers Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Grey Zone Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Elementals Category:Evil Light Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Vampires Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Saved Souls Category:God Wannabe Category:Funniest Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Ghosts Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Possesed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Salem Descendants Category:Tarrytown Children